Time, Love, and Lessons
by Demon Girl 1
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped, Sesshomaru reveals more of his inner self. Inuyasha and Kagome come to realizations about the future. What will happen next? (The story title will possibly change.-Please R&R-


Ok here is my Inuyasha story as I promised; I hope ya'll like it. The title of this story is susceptible to change.

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did sigh oh well

**Time, Love, and Lessons**

**Ch. 1 Taken**

Kagome's scream is herd then fades into the darkness as she is taken off,

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly burst open his breath ragged; his hand went to his head, where a large gash had been carved from above his left eye around it to his cheek, blood seeping down his cheek and neck. He closed his eyes, but not from the pain that was now surging through his body. He was trying to remember the flashes going through his mind like pieces of a puzzle that needed to be solved.

Kagome laying next to him...A light suddenly flashing in the starry sky...jumping up as they looked around.

He growled as the images flashed "What do they mean..." he continued to think on what happened.

He remembered the growl one he was very well attuned to...A flash of Sesshomaru came...then his hand grasping on Kagome's wrist as she tried to pull free of the iron grip, then him leaning in whispering something in her ear. Inuyasha opened and he began to look around frantically.

"Kagome..." his voice was barely a whisper "Damn where did he take you..."

Inuyasha moved slightly to pull himself up against the tree his hand placed on his head still. "Sesshomaru...he came to get her, but for what reason...and why couldn't I stop him or more importantly why was Kagome willing to go with him? What did he say to her?"

Flashback

Kagome sighed slightly as she lay back on the grass close to Inuyasha, "Its beautiful out tonight, isn't Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly his fangs showing as he looked over at her although she wasn't looking at him he certainly thought something was beautiful. "Yeah, it's alright" he said as her voice carried to his ears.

Kagome looked over at him smiling a bit as she saw him move to look up at the stars obviously trying to hide something. She wanted to reach over and play with his ears, there was just something about them that never made her loose her interest in them. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"We are so close to finishing the hunt for the Shikon no Tama, but what are we going to do when we find all the pieces?"

"I don't know, after so long I haven't thought about what I want to do with it."

"Destroying it seems the greatest thing to do"

"Destroy it?"

"Yeah, it has caused too much trouble. That and Naraku and his hunt for it as well." her voice sounded firm but then it unsettled a bit. "Why? Do you still want to become a full fledged youkai?"

Inuyasha didn't speak, truly he still thought about it but then again he wasn't sure of what he wanted anymore. On their journey his views had changed from when they first stared out so had his feelings toward Kagome. "I...I'm not sure"

"Fine, and I guess I don't know what I would do with it right now either" She wondered what they would do if it all came down to it, she still thought that Inuyasha did want to become a full youkai, after all hadn't that been his dream all along? "Inuyasha?"

"hm..."

"Why are you laying on the ground?"

"What am I not good enough for the ground" his voice seemed irritated

"No, thats not it but you usually stay in a tree I guess I was just surprised is all"

"Hmp"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him she knew he wasn't actually irritated with her but it was funny that he still tried. Inuyasha glanced over at her what she didn't know is that he could sense something in the wind although he wasn't sure what it was just yet, he was very protective of her even if he refused to admit it.

A sudden light flashed in the sky making it bright causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to jump to their feet. A inu-youkai with silver hair trailing down his back and well known to them landed a few feet from Kagome grabbed at her not speaking a word, Inuyasha however moved taking her arm and pulling her behind him. The youkai growled in annoyance at his hanyou half-brother.

"What do you want with Kagome, Sessheomaru?" Inuyasha growled back his hand already grasping a hold of the tessaiga in its sheath.

"I have no use for you Inuyasha" he said as he gracefully hit the hanyou knocking him back several feet.

Inuyasha launched forward at his brother his claws extended out toward him, as he closed in Sesshemoaru used his own claws slashing at him cutting through his clothes and skin blood appearing and soaking through them, Inuyasha was sent crashing into a tree where Kagome had ran and hid behind as she searched for her bow and arrows. He bared his fangs as he got up from the ground his brother appearing right next to him in a moment.

"Kagome...run!" he shouted as he prepared to attack Sesshemoaru

Sesshemoaru hit Inuyasha again a new force seeming to increase his power, a large gash appeared over his left eye and moved down his cheek, he went flying back sliding across the ground his head stopping just before it hit the tree. Kagome let out a scream trying to rush toward him, "INUYASHA..." The youkai however was quicker and grabbed a hold of her arm, as she struggled against him hitting at his hand, Inuyasha could see their blurry figures his half-brother leaning in and whispering something to her. She stopped struggling and nodded glancing off to Inuyasha the definite worry in her eyes but even he knew that their was no way she could escape Sesshemoaru's iron grip. As their shapes drifted hurriedly off into the night sky he watched Kagome staring at him and that was the last thing he remembered before everything turned black.

End Flashback

Inuyasha looked down at his stomach for some reason those gashes had already began to heal but the one over his eye hadn't, he realized that there was something different in his half-brother's aura when he had hit him that last time...something he had never felt in him before. He picked himself up using the tree as a brace he knew what he had to do...he had to find Kagome, but where did Sesshemoaru take her off to. His ears twitched slightly as he listened for any sign he could then he raised his head sniffing the air he could definitely smell traces of Kagome's and Sesshemoaru's scent but could he follow it to where they went? He looked down his eyes searching the ground "...He grabbed Kagome's bag..." Inuyasha looked puzzled not sure why they took it but kinda glad that he didn't have to tote it with him. He took one last whiff of the air before leaping off into the sky in the direction of the scent he was now following.

Kagome stared off into the distance, It must been a long way to where ever he was taking her because they had been traveling all night and still hadn't arrived, also they were making loops and cross overs it seemed. She guessed that he was doing to mix up the scent and keep other youkai off of their trail and maybe a certain hanyou as well. She looked down at her wrist where Sesshemoaru had grabbed the night before and it had turned colors showing the bruise, she knew that her struggling probably caused him to tighten as well although she couldn't have broken his grasp on her own anyhow.

"Where are we going Sesshemoaru", her voice broke the silence that had been hovering over them for hours.

"You will know when we get there" His cold, heartless voice broke through the wind

She stayed quiet although she could sense something was amiss with him, what he whispered into her ear last night proved it and not just what he whispered but how he had said it. With that her mind slipped back to that moment as he leaned in close to her.

_"This is a matter of life or death wench...unless you want all those you care about here to die...you will come with me now..." Sesshemoaru glanced in a way that showed his inner feelings to her but she knew better than to say anything and nodded knowing that he would finish off Inuyasha right then and there as well as herself with his iron grip holding her wrist. Her voice was constricted in her throat but she cast a look of sorrow and appoljie to Inuyasha as he lay there on the ground, close to unconsciousness she knew._

Kagome lifted her head snapping out of the daze realizing that they were about to land. The forest was dense but as they got closer to the tree tops she saw into a small clearing where a little green imp and a three headed creature which looked much like a dragon stood watch over something that she could not make out. When the reached the ground she stood there not moving and kept her gaze upon the ground until she felt Sesshemoaru's strong hand clasp her shoulder and haul her over to where the creatures stood as her knees impacted with the dirt she tried to catch herself, in doing so she realized what it was that they were huddled around so protectively. A little girl with dark hair lay there beaded in sweat cuts and bruises covering her small body, suddenly the protectiveness that Kagome carried kicked in. "What did you do to her?"

"We did nothing to Rin" Jaken the imp like creature said in his high pitched voice

"When she got back she was cut up, I do not know from what she sustained theses injuries but if I find what or who did it they will pay." Sesshemoaru's voice seemed different, more protective of the girl, she knew she had seen her before but she could never quiet figure out why he let the girl travel with him. "It was not until tonight did she start sweating so and tossing and turning and now I cannot get her to rouse from this sleep state she has entered."

Kagome nodded it there was one thing she hated seeing it was children who got hurt or were sick but she knew what do to and she started to work filing out a list of ingredients and herbs she would need and soon had Jaken send on his way to get what was included on her list.

- - - -

A/N What will happen next I am sure you are thinking well to be honest I don't know…will Inuyasha save the day? Will Sesshomaru hold Kagome against her will until Rin is safe? What will happen to Rin?

- - - -

Well that's finished and I hope you enjoyed it I know its short but I will probably enlist another chapter eventually, please review, the review button is your friend. I would like to hear your comments, but I do not take well to flaming.


End file.
